


Tying the Knot

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a rare Omega disease, one that makes it so he never leaves heat. Dean, his mate, helps to find Sam Alphas that can knot him and help him through it when he hits it full force. The outcome is one that's not expected, but more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam was diagnosed when he was eighteen, so he knows no difference, really, but it'd be nice to not have the disability he does.

He never quite leaves his heat, which is hell. His hole is always wet, his skin is always flushed, and he can almost never leave the apartment because of how he smells to Alphas.

They've tried everything. Dean has taken him to every doctor across the country to no avail. Heat suppressants make him so sick it's ridiculous, and he's sick for days after they're out of his system.

So, he's tired all the time, and he's having to almost constantly drink water so he doesn't lose any vital fluids.

Being an Omega was always hard, but this makes it all the harder. Only a handful of Omegas in the world are experiencing what he is, and most times that statistic isn't reassuring.

He feels helpless and alone. However, Dean helps, and so do the Alphas he brings home.

Most of the time it's the same two Alphas, Benny and Castiel, but this time around there's even a fourth knot for him to sit on.

Heat is only quelled by an Alpha knotting him, so that's just what they do.

Dean manages to always keep a knot in him whether it be fake or all too real.

Tonight Sam has been out. There's one class not offered online that he takes at the local university, and he always gets home late from it.

Walking and keeping his heart rate up makes the heat worse, sometimes full force, so he has to go slow.

When he gets back to Dean and his apartment, his heat fully hits. He gasps as slick drips to wet his jeans, and he gets hard so fast his vision goes grey for a moment.

Someone, Dean, catches his arm and leads him into the bedroom.

Castiel is first. Sam needs to be stretched, and he's the most patient about getting an Omega to sit on his knot.

Sam is stripped, and then he's straddling Cas. The Alpha slips two fingers into his hole, and Sam begins to ride his hand, panting hard.

Castiel worms two more fingers into him, and Sam comes as one of them brushes his prostate.

Slick pours over Castiel's wrist as he orgasms, and he'd be embarrassed about it if it hadn't happened before.

Cas removes his hand and replaces it with his cock, but doesn't let Sam move down more than just onto the head.

"Such a good little Omega for me, Sam. Are you going to take my knot? Good boy," Castiel praises as Sam starts to screw himself down on his dick.

Cas' jaw drops and he breathes heavily when Sam doesn't even wait to adjust, he just picks himself up and slams himself back down over and over.

Cas is not particularly big in any way, shape, or form, but it's a good way to start his heat off.

He's about five or six inches long, and his knot is big enough to hold in his Alpha come, so Sam's not complaining.

His knot fits nicely inside of himself, and Sam's instincts make him bear down to milk Cas for all he's worth.

"Fuck, Cas," Sam whines as he comes all over Cas' belly again.

Castiel growls and only just avoids nipping at Sam’s neck. None of them ever mate Sam, that’s for Dean to do, but they’ve been discussing it. He’d like for them all to be in a committed relationship if possible. Then he could have their knots whenever he wants.

Cas comes and comes, fills him up perfectly, and for the first time in a long while he feels totally sated. However, it only lasts a matter of seconds, and then the heat is back, itching at him.

When Castiel's knot deflates, come and slick soaks his thighs. There’s a towel tossed to Castiel, probably from Dean who was watching from across the room, and he’s wiped clean. There’s no reason for him to be because he’s just going to be knotted again and again, and he’s looking forward to it because he's about to go out of his mind if he doesn't get another load of come in him _now_.

"Sammy," Dean whispers in his ear. "Benny is on his way, and I've got another new Alpha ready to knot you nice and good." Sam shudders.

Living everyday in a constant heat isn't fun, and it's even worse when he hits actual heat. That's when all his Alphas come to help him out.

He's slumped over on Castiel, barely able to hold his head up because he's so delirious.

"Come on, baby boy, I'll fuck you full while we wait for them."

Castiel leaves to shower, and Sam is left to screw himself down on Dean's dick over and over just like he did on Cas'.

His neck is bitten by his mate, and then his brother's huge knot is splitting him open, and he's coming and coming.

Sam doesn't have it in him to orgasm one right after another, but it feels so good to have something pushing against his prostate.

He whines and rocks his hips, buries his face in crook of Dean's neck to muffle the sounds.

He's so strung out already he has no idea how he's supposed to take another two knots.

His hole is starting to hurt, to ache in that way that means he needs to take a break, but Dean's knot pops fully, and Sam cries out. His thighs tremble, and he's bearing down again to get all the come in him he can.

Dean's orgasm is longer than Castiel's, and by the time it's over Dean blacks out.

Sam waits for Dean to get up before moving off his softening cock.

Just as he is, a knock sounds at the door.

He whimpers as Dean leaves, and he's left to writhe on the bed alone until Benny and another Alpha come in, one he hasn't seen before.

His heart pounds as they stare him down, and his cock twitches. The Alpha he doesn't know licks his lips, and Sam watches the movement closely.

"What's your name, Omega?" The Alpha asks. He's short and blond, and he looks like he's got a big knot on him, so Sam answers honestly, tilting his head to the side when he says his name.

"Sam."

"Sam? That's a good name. I'm Gabriel. Are you ready to take more knots?" He asks, and Sam finds himself nodding his head. "Good boy just like Benny said you were. Do you think you can take two knots at once?" Gabriel asks, and Sam groans, but nods his head.

"Sammy, are you sure?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

Cas comes into the room, and Dean fills him in.

He's stretched again, and then all too soon two cocks are inside of him. He's done double penetration before, but he's never had two knots in him before now.

Sam was right, Gabriel is big. However, Benny has the largest, thickest knot and cock Sam has ever seen.

With Benny under him and Gabriel behind him, they go slow. He's coming hard over and over, heat cutting his refraction time down into nothing.

His balls draw up and his abdomen muscles jump, and he orgasms again.

"Fuck!" He screams because it's way too much. His body tries to compensate for the knots by kicking up the constant dribble of slick, and he squirts over their knots that pop inside of him.

His mind goes blank, and he's too hot and coming too hard. He passes out.

When he wakes, the first thing that happens is he's forced to down three glasses of water, and to eat a banana or two.

He's still in heat, and his mouth is watering because his Alphas are standing in front of him naked.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asks, nuzzling his neck, and Sam hums happily.

"Hot."

"Do you need to go again?" Sam trails his fingers over his hole, but he's too sensitive to be able to take another knot even though he desperately wants it, needs it.

He nods his head.

Dean and Castiel latch onto his nipples, and Sam moans as they harden. His cock jerks as Benny and Gabriel kiss over the head.

They add suction to their kisses, and then his dick is down someone's throat, and it's heaven.

Benny sucks his cock while Gabriel sucks his balls until he's a mewling, keening mess.

He comes for what feels like a long time, but it's probably only a few seconds at most.

Dean nips at his neck, and then he's sinking his teeth in where Sam knows their mating mark lays. Castiel takes his turn, making his own, and excitement thrums in his veins.

They're doing this now, he thinks, and he almost cries because it feels so good to be claimed by his Alphas.

 _Finally_.

Benny's teeth are sharper than theirs, and it hurts a little, but Gabriel's tongue soothes over the wounds as he makes his own.

Sam’s noise dies on his lips as they kiss him and share the taste of him between all of their mouths.

“Oh, god, I --”

Dean fits his thumb just past the swell of his bottom lip, and he closes his eyes as he sucks the finger into his mouth.

“Good boy, Sammy. You’re doin’ so good for us. I love you.”

It’s a chorus of praise as they kiss up and down his jaw, lapping their tongues over the marks they’ve made, sucking his cock again and eating him out, the sweet taste of his slick in his own mouth when they kiss him once more.

He’s overwhelmed by the love in the room as they cover him with their bodies. He’s warm, but not in the same way he feels with the constant heat. It’s the warmth of adoration building in his chest and it settles in the pit of his stomach, the fog in his brain, and he goes lax into the mattress.

Someone coos, and they all continue to love on him until he passes out again.

In his dreams he always pictures himself without the heat, without his disability, but now, he doesn’t want it to be any different. With his Alphas, everything is finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
